


Science: Such a Troll

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Before Casey, M/M, Mpreg, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Donnie. Is he sick? Or maybe something else? All they know is that Donnie is acting weird. Mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, ect. What's going on here? </p><p>The real chapter 3 is now up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before the begining of story, Raph wakes up in the middle of the night, hears noises from Donnie's lab, catches Don “playing with himself”, and then tcest happens.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything...blah blah blah...this is just for fun, not profit...blah blah blah. I REGRET NOTHING!

It has been almost a week since the brainiac and hothead turtles' _special_ night together. The two have agreed to never speak of it again. But that's not going to be as easy as they thought.  
Leo, Mikey and Raph walked into the dojo for morning training. Leo looked around the dojo with a very confused look on his face.  
“Hey where's Donnie? I thought I saw him walk in here when I woke up this morning.” He said.  
“I'm up here Leo!” Donnie's voice called from up in the tree that was in the dojo. All three brothers looked up at the tree with confused looks.  
“What the shell are you doing up there!?” Raph yelled.  
“I am doing what a turtle does Raph, sun basking.” Donnie answered, sounding very content.  
“Why?” All three brothers asked at the same time.  
“My guess is because of our turtle half. I'll be down in a few minutes.” Donnie said.  
“Well ok then, I guess. Just don't take too long, training is going to start, ok?” Leo said.  
“Ok.” Donnie replied.  
A few minutes later, Master Splinter came into the dojo. Leo, Raph and Mikey all stood in their usual places. Except there was a gap where Donnie is supposed to be.  
“Where is Donatello? Is he in his lab again?” Splinter asked.  
“I'm up here sensei! I'm coming down.” Donnie called down to Master Splinter. They all waited for a moment, but Donnie hasn't come down yet.  
“Donatello, you have to come down now.” Splinter said in that kind of parental voice that scares you cause it's so calm but you still know you're in trouble.  
“H-Hai sensei! I'm coming down right now!” Donnie called down. Right after he called down, he appear, finally out of the tree.  
“Gomen sensei.” Donnie apologized as he bowed to Splinter. Then he went to his spot in line with his brothers. Donnie suppressed the urge to whimper at the loss of sunlight.  
During the entire training session, every part of him wanted to go back and bask in the sun's heat. He was just itching to get back up there. The more observant of the three other brothers, Leo, noticed his discomfort. Taking pity on his younger brother, Leo ended their sparring session earlier than he normally would of. Leo knew that Raph would quickly defeat Mikey so that he could get right to fighting him. Once the training session was over, Donnie all but sprinted to the tree.  
“Ok is it just me, or does anyone else think this is weird.” Mikey said.  
“Don't worry Mikey, it's just a turtle thing he has to do.” Leo said.  
“Are you sure? Cause we never had to sun bask before.” Mikey said.  
“He'll be fine you shell brain.” Raph said, Then they all went to do the stuff they like to do. Although it wasn't long until April noticed the science turtle's absence.  
“Hey where's Donnie? I haven't seen him all day.” She said.  
“He's up in the tree sun basking.” Mikey answered.  
“You guys do that?” April asked, a little confused.  
“No.” Mikey answered again. This just confused April more. Leo then sighed at his youngest brother's actions.  
“We believe Donnie is having a turtle moment and just has to bask for some reason.” Leo said, giving an answered that explained it better.  
“Oh ok.” April said, now understanding what going on.  
Much to his brothers relief, Donnie wasn't in the tree all day. Donnie did come down for dinner, but once he was full it was back to the tree. By the time patrol time came around, Donnie was finally back to his normal self. This happen for about two weeks.  
Everyone was very relieved the day when they saw that Donnie was not in the tree. When Mikey came into the kitchen and saw Donnie, he got a big grin on his face.  
“Hey bro! You're finally not in the tree.” He said.  
“Yeah I don't have to sun bask anymore. I'm guessing it was a side affect from the mutation.” Donnie said.  
“Whatever you say dude. So what do you want for breakfast?” Mikey asked.  
“No need to make me anything Mikey. I'm not hungry.” He said as he typed away at his laptop.  
“Seriously? Ok then. Weird. Is that why you're not even drinking any coffee?” Mikey asked, just now noticing the absence of Donnie's coffee mug next to the brainiac.  
“Hey yeah! You're aren't drinking your coffee.” Leo said, now noticing the change as well now that Mikey mentioned it.  
“Finally got sick of that stuff brainiac?” Raph asked as he fed Spike.  
“No. I'm just not hungry or thirsty.” Donnie said.  
“And that is perfectly fine.” Leo said, more to Mikey and Raph than to Donnie. For the following week, Donnie didn't eat anything more than a couple pieces of lettuce and cups of water. Then after that week is when everyone started to get worried.  
“Morning Donnie! I'm making pizza omelettes. Are you finally hungry today?” Mikey asked as Donnie went into the kitchen.  
“Actually I am hungry today and I would love some pizza omelettes. I was actually going to ask you if you could make it.” Donnie said as he got his coffee.  
“Awesome bro!” Mikey said as he started making breakfast.  
Donnie then went to the fridge and got out ketchup, whip cream, syrup, lettuce, and a cherry. He placed all of it on the table, along with his coffee and sat down. When Mikey put his breakfast down in front of him, he made a confused and slightly grossed out look.  
“What the shell is all that for!? An experiment!?” He asked. Donnie then proceeded to put all of the toppings on the pizza omelet  
“No it's for an experiment. When I woke up this morning I was craving this.” Donnie answered in between bites. Then he looked at Mikey.  
“Oh, and Mikey. Could you make about four more pizza omelettes for me? Please?” Donnie asked.  
“Uh, ok. Wow that is _really_ gross. And that's saying something coming from me.” Mikey said, as he watched Donnie gobble down the personalized omelet for a moment. He then turned away and started making more pizza omelettes, not able to look at Donnie's omelet anymore. Raph then came into the kitchen, going straight to the fridge.  
“Hey where's the let-oh, there it is.” Raph said as he saw that the lettuce was on the table in front of Donnie. He walked next to Donnie and grabbed the lettuce. As he peeled off a lettuce leaf for Spike, he noticed what Don was eating. He immediately made a grossed out face.  
“What the shell are you eating!? An experiment gone wrong!?” He yelled.  
“No! I'm just...craving it.” Donnie said. Raph then shook his head slightly.  
“I am not going to ask.” Raph said. Then he walked over to Spike, to feed him.  
“Yeah and just think, he's having _**four more**_!” Mikey exclaimed.  
“Say what!? Shell! I think I'm gonna throw up!” Raph said.  
“If you guys don't like what I'm eating then _don't_ watch me eat!” Donnie said, now a little annoyed.  
At dinner, Mikey got his favorite kind of pizza, jelly bean, anchovies and jalapeno. Donnie took four slices, or half the pizza. He put pickles, yogurt, more whip cream, mayo, and pineapple slices on all of the pizza slices.  
Everyone looked at him with disgusted and somewhat surprised looks on their faces. Although Master Splinter was much more surprised then disgusted than the teens. Donnie was happily eating his pizza until he noticed that all of their eyes were on him.  
“What? Why are you all looking at me like that?” Donnie asked. Mikey held up a finger and said, “Hold on.” Then he pushed his chair out and went to the sink and threw up.  
“Ok. I'm better now.” He said as he sat back down.  
“As I said before, if you people don't like what I eat then don't watch me eat!” Donnie said, more annoyed and defensive than before.  
“You right Donnie, we're sorry.” Leo said going back to eating his pizza. They all then went back to eating their pizza.  
For the next couple weeks, Donnie's craving got weirder and weirder and he kept eating a lot at a time. His cravings included things like, mint ice cream on pepperoni pizza, Mikey's pizza shake, pickles and pepperonis on chocolate ice cream, and things of that nature. But strangely enough they all had something to do with pizza or pizza ingredients His family, (and April) were all starting to get worried about Donnie.  
“Donnie, you got to stop eating so much and like this.” Leo said, gesturing to Don as he ate a slice of meat lovers pizza with ice cream, chocolate chips, and algae and worms on top.  
“Yeah dude, you're probably gonna get sick eating all that stuff. Besides, it kinda looks like you're getting heavy from it.” Mikey said, pointing at Donnie's belly. Which has a small almost unnoticeable bump.  
“What are you saying? Are you saying I'm getting fat!?” Don snapped.  
“No way dude! I'm just saying...” Mikey trailed off, not sure how to make up for calling Donnie fat.  
“Don't you lie to me! YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT! That's it! I don't need my _brothers_ calling me fat! I'm going to my lab!” Donnie yelled. Then he stormed off, with his pizza of course.  
The remaining three turtles all just stared at where Donnie was previously. They couldn't exactly comprehend what has just happened.  
“Wow. I knew you could piss off Don, but I didn't think he could get _this_ angry.” Raph said to Mikey.  
“Yeah, besides Leo, I thought he was the most calm.” Mikey said.  
“Now I'm _really_ worried. We should go talk to him.” Leo said. Then they all looked at each other.  
“Maybe we should get April to talk to him.” Leo then said.  
“Good idea.” Raph and Mikey said at the same time.  
April knocked on the door to Donnie's lab.  
“Go away Leo! I don't want to talk to any of you!” Donnie yelled from inside his lab.  
“Not even me Donnie-boy?” April said. The door of Don's lab was open before she finished her sentence.  
“APRIL! I-I mean, hey April. What's up?” Donnie said with a grin.  
“I wanted to talk with you. Well, actually your brothers sent me to talk with you. They're sorry about earlier.” April said.  
“Oh that? It's nothing. I was just being sensitive. It's completely ok, I forgive them.” Donnie said, his grin never leaving his face.  
“Oh. Really? Well uh, that's good.” April said somewhat flabbergasted. Donnie just kept grinning.  
“I'll go tell them I forgive them. Then maybe we could go find a skate spot before patrol.” Donnie said as he walked past April with a skip in his step.  
“Ok. I can't believe I'm saying this but, Mikey's right. Something's up with Donnie.” April said as she stared in the direction Donnie went.  
Donnie found his brothers all in the living room doing whatever they do.  
“Hey guys!” Donnie said greeting his brothers. He was still smiling.  
“Well someone is happy.” Raph said in his 'I don't really care' voice.  
“So you forgive us?” Mikey asked, very hopefully.  
“Of course I forgive you guys. You're my brothers. And how can I stay mad at such a cute baby brother.” Donnie said as he gave Mikey a noogie.  
“Alllllriiiiiight.” Leo and Raph said at the same time. Donnie then let go of Mikey and grabbed his skateboard.  
“Come on guys! Let's go find a skate spot before patrol.” He said.  
“Ok!” Mikey said excitedly. Then he grabbed his skateboard and followed Donnie. Leo and Raph looked at each other for a moment and then followed also.  
On their way to finding a skate spot, Mikey was already riding his skateboard.  
“Woohoo! We haven't done this in a while!” Mikey yelled while skateboarding on the rooftops.  
“That's because the last time we did this we ran into Baxter Stockman.” Leo said.  
“Yeah and you dropped the t-pod during our fight with him! And I bet it's because of how loud you were being that Timothy saw us! Why are you such an idiot Mikey!?” Donnie snapped. Then he ran faster in an attempt to not be near them. But his brothers just ran faster as well and caught up with him immediately.  
“You're still mad about that? I'm sorry bro.” Mikey said sadly  
“Are you ok Donnie? You've been acting weird lately.” Leo said obviously concerned. Donnie turned to look at them with tears running down his cheeks.  
“No! I'm not ok. I'm supposed to be a scientist. I shouldn't get so frustrated all the time. I'm a failure as a scientist! Half the time I fix or create something, it messes up!” Donnie said. Then he continued to cry.  
“Come on Donnie. Let's get you home. You need to get some rest. And no patrol for you tonight.” Leo said. Donnie then sniffled and wiped his tears away.  
“Yeah. Ok. I feel dizzy.” Donnie said. Then they all went back to the lair.  
The mood swings, along with eating a lot, happened for about two weeks. It drove his family and April crazy. Now it has been eight weeks since the brothers' _special night_. The morning after that, Donnie felt completely drained of energy. His stomach has gotten bigger as well. It was now noticeable, but not really big, just big enough to be noticeable And if it wasn't for the feeling that he was going to puke, he would of stayed there in bed all day. Donnie ran to the bathroom, flying by Leo who was about to use it, and throwing up in the toilet.  
“Donnie!” Leo yelled in a panic as he saw his younger brother throw up. He ran to his side and rubbed his shell soothingly.  
“I feel horrible Leo. I think something is wrong with me.” Donnie said once he was done. He then flushed the toilet and Leo helped him up. Donnie then stumbled over to the sink to brush his teeth and get rid of that horrible taste in his mouth.  
“When you're done you go back to bed ok? You're not well enough for training. I'll explain to everyone why you won't be there.” Leo said. Donnie agreed and went back to bed.  
So for the next week, Donnie was in and out of the bathroom to either throw up or urinate. His stomach also got bigger during that week, about the size of a 4 or 5 month pregnant woman. His nights weren't that good either. He keeps feeling this weird sensation in his stomach. Like something is hitting it from the inside and no matter how hard he tries it keeps him up at night. Soon he decides to get to the bottom of this and figure out what's wrong with him.  
Donnie was in his lab waiting for his test results. After another trip to the bathroom, he gets his results. When he read his results, he had to read it 5 or 6 times before he could comprehend what he read. His results said that he, Donatello, was pregnant. Donnie looked down from the paper and looked at his stomach. He couldn't that there was a life, or lives, in there.  
**Time skip about a month** (in the middle of his fourth month)  
The three other turtles were doing what a turtle do, while Splinter was training April. At one point Mikey looked around.  
“Hey guys, Donnie hasn't come out of lab in a while. Am I the only one worried?” Mikey asked his brothers.  
“We're worried too Mikey. Right Raph?” Leo said while giving Raph a look. Raph rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah I'm worried too.” Raph said, even though he looked like he didn't really care.  
“Oh good. So I'm not the only one. We should go see what's up with him.” Mikey said. Leo and Raph agreed and went to Donnie's lab. The found out that the door was locked. So Leo knocked on the door.  
“Go away!” Donnie yelled, sounding a little panicked.  
“Why?” Mikey asked.  
“B-Because. Because I said so!” Donnie answered.  
“But we wanna know what's up with you.” Mikey said.  
“I said go away! DO _NOT_ COME IN HERE!” Donnie yelled, now even more panicked.  
“Well to bad brainiac! We're coming in anyways!” Raph yelled back.  
“Yeah!” Mikey agreed. Then Raph kicked down the door, kicking it off it's hinges. Donnie's back was to them, but Donnie stiffened when he heard them come in and ran behind Metalhead.  
“G-Guys! I-I said not to c-come in here.” Donnie said as he tried to hid as much as he could behind the short robot turtle.  
“Dude! What's up with you?” Mikey asked.  
“Yeah and why and what are you hiding from us?” Leo asked.  
“You better tell brainiac.” Raph threatened.  
“I-I'd rather not say.” Donnie said kinda quietly.  
“Then why don't you show us?” Mikey asked. All three were progressively coming closer to Donnie.  
“I'd rather not do that either.” Donnie said getting more and more panicked.  
“This is getting us nowhere!” Raph yelled. Then he pulled Donnie apart from Metalhead. Metalhead went smashing into the opposite wall. The brothers all stared at Donnie and his big belly. Donnie's stomach was about the size of a 6-7 month pregnant woman.  
“Oh my shell.” Mikey said.  
“Explain Donnie.” Leo said. Raph remained silent, too shocked to say anything.  
“W-Well I-I'm...I'M PREGNANT!” Donnie yelled. Then he fell to his knees sobbing, saying things like, 'I'm so sorry' 'I ruined all our lives' 'I'm a disgrace' and things of that nature.  
“So, I'm gonna be an uncle!?” Mikey asked. Then he got a big grin on his face.  
“That's awesome!” Mikey yelled. Then he ran out of the lab saying things about how cute the kids will be, what their names will be, how great of an uncle he'll be, and stuff like that. He quickly came back with Splinter and April.  
“What going on?” April asked.  
“Donnie's pregnant!” Mikey answered with a grin.  
“Wait what?” April said. Splinter walked over to the sobbing Donnie and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“It is alright my son. No child is a mistake.” Splinter said to Donnie. Donnie looked up at him with teary eyes.  
“R-Really?” Donnie asked as he wiped his tears away. Splinter nodded. Donnie then calmed down and got up, with Splinter's help of course.  
“Yes. It's true. I'm pregnant.” Donnie said.  
“But how is that possible? You're a guy! Right?” Leo asked.  
“Yeah I'm a guy! But, technically I'm a girl too.” Donnie said while rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone just kinda gave him a confused look, especially Mikey.  
“I have both male and female reproductive organs. My theory is that either I was a female before mutation, or a female human was the last thing to touch me before mutation” Donnie explained. Everyone gave a group 'Oh' in response.  
“So, if you're the mom, then who's the dad?” April asked. Donnie then got really nervous and started to sweat a little.  
“Uh...w-well uh...I d-don't know if I sh-should-” Donnie started saying until he got cut off.  
“It's me! I'm the baby daddy!” Raph yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

_“So, if you're the mom, then who's the dad?” April asked. Donnie then got really nervous and started to sweat a little.  
“Uh...w-well uh...I d-don't know if I sh-should-” Donnie started saying until he got cut off.  
“It's me! I'm the baby daddy!” Raph yelled._  
Everyone looked at Raph with surprised and shocked expressions. Raph refused to look anyone in the eye and was blushing a bit. There was an awkward silence that seemed to go on forever. But Donnie soon broke the silence.  
“So can we go and sit down please? My back hurts.” He asked everyone.  
“Yeah, that sounds good. I'm sure we have _plenty_ to talk about.” Leo said. Although he was talking to everyone, he looked at Raph as he said it.  
Soon everyone was at the couch. Mikey and April helped Donnie sit down, they both took a place besides Donnie. Master Splinter stood right behind the couch and Leo was right in front. Raph was in hearing range but was keeping his distance.  
“We won't ask _how_ this happened cause I'm positive we don't wanna know.” Leo started to say. Again, he was talking to Donnie but looking at Raph out of the corner of his eye.  
“So let's start with the standard questions. How far are you along? Do you know the gender? Have you thought of names?” April continued for Leo, getting really excited like a human female does in this situation.  
“Calm your ovaries April. Don't overwhelm the poor mommy.” Mikey said. Donnie gave him a look.  
“ _Don't_ call me mommy.. I'm still going to be a dad. It's like with seahorses. I'm a male, but I'm also carrying the babies.” Donnie said.  
“Did you just say 'calm your ovaries'? Seriously?” Leo asked Mikey.  
“Maybe.” Mikey answered.  
“Anyways. I've been pregnant for about 13 weeks now. Which means I'm about at the end of my third month. There isn't really a way to find out the genders because of our shells, but I'm quite prepared. I've been doing a lot of research about human pregnancy, human birth, human infants, turtle pregnancy, egg laying, hatching, turtle babies, and pretty much everything. I've already built a lot of things that I'll need. A crib, changing table, and playpen. Not to mention all of the baby names websites I've looked at. I have a list of boy and girl names on my desk.” Donnie explained to everyone.  
“Wow. That's great Donnie! Everything will be ok now. We all support you. We're a team. We are all a team. That includes our friends and Master Splinter.” Leo said to Donnie.  
“Thanks, all of you. I have no idea if I will give live birth or lay eggs. But if I do give live birth, I wouldn't be able to get thru it myself. I would need a caesarean section. I can't exactly preform surgery on myself. Egg laying isn't a problem, it would just be very painful.” Donnie said. Then he got strangely excited about something.  
“On a happier note, I can hear their heartbeats now.” Donnie said.  
“Really? Omg! No way!” April all but squealed.  
“How?” Leo asked.  
“I made something. Mikey go into my lab, on my work desk is what looks like a giant rubber band. Bring it here please. Thanks.” Donnie said to Mikey.  
“No problem dude.” Mikey said. Then he jumped off the couch, and ran to Don's lab. On his way he accidentally hit Raph's arm.  
“Oops. Sorry Raph.” Mikey said as he ran past. Raph didn't bother to pay any attention to him though.  
Mikey soon came back with what looked like a giant rubber band with a rounded box attached to it.  
Donnie took it and opened it. He put one end behind him and pulled it around. He then rejoined the two sides at his swollen belly. He then turned on the rounded box and started moving it around. He stopped when a chorus of metallic beating started to play. Everyone seemed to have held their breaths when they heard it.  
Raph's eyes widened as he heard the heartbeats from where he stood. His own heart began beating rapidly. He felt something burst inside himself. Some sort of weird feeling. He only ever feels like this when one of his family members are in trouble. But that's not the case this time. Raph then found himself subconsciously moving closer.  
“Whoa. How many are in there?” Mikey said, breaking the silence.  
“My computer detected three heartbeats. But there could always be one hiding.” Donnie said as he rubbed his swollen belly.  
“Oh! Check this out. Mikey give me your hand.” Donnie then said, removing the giant rubber band thing. He took Mikey's hand and placed it on his stomach. He then started humming the theme song. But he couldn't for long. His started laughing as if he was being tickled. Mikey started laughing as well.  
“The little dudes are mini-break dancers! This is awesome.” Mikey exclaimed. Leo suddenly stood up. Everyone looked to see Raph standing there, right in front of Donnie. Mikey grinned at him.  
“Wanna feel dude? It's pretty awesome.” Mikey said, removing his hand from his brother's belly.   
Raph didn't look at Donnie and Donnie didn't look at him. Both of them were also blushing a bit. But then Donnie looked shyly at Raph. While still not looking, Raph hesitantly put a hand on Don's stomach. Don then began humming again. Raph snapped his head to his hand and looked wide-eyed, his mouth hung open slightly. Leo then began shooing everyone away.  
“Come on. They need a moment.” Leo said very quietly.  
“Aww. But I wanted to see the mommy/daddy fluff.” Mikey complained. Donnie and Raph were then left alone. A seemingly long moment passed in silence.  
“It's...There are...Our...” Raph took a deep breath to find the right words.  
“They really are in there. Our kids. My kids. _My_ kids. I...I can't believe it. I am...a dad.” Raph said. Donnie then put his hand over Raph's. Raph looked into the purple turtle's eyes. Donnie was smiling gently at Raph.  
“You don't have to take responsibility if you feel you can't handle it. It's ok.” Donnie said. Raph switched their hands and then gently squeezed Donnie's hands.  
“I'm not like Mikey. I own up to my actions. These are _my_ kids. I will never be like those idiot baby daddys on tv and the news who leave the mom all alone. You are _not_ going to do this without me.” Raph declared, holding Don's hand with both of his.   
Donnie practically melted at his passionate brothers words. He knew that Raph was scared of this new responsibility. He didn't expect such dedication though. But Raph has always been the most passionate turtle and fiercely loyal. Everyone is under his protection, and now that that included the new lives forming within him, he knows Raph will try better than his best to do everything right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally done!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the babies cause I came up with them. 
> 
> But I did have a little bit of help creating them with the help of all who have commented. Thank you very much for telling me what you would like to see in this story. I have a pretty good idea on where to take this story now. And I will write the prologue as a separate story, just so I don't have to change this story's rating.

Since Donnie was found out, there's been so much energy in the lair. He was now in his fourth month and getting big. April and Mikey just can not get over the excitement of the babies coming. They almost never leave his side and are always giving Donnie name suggestions. April was a lot more calm than Mikey was. She's been saving up money to buy baby stuff that Don would need.   
Don't get him wrong, he enjoys having his little brother and crush by his side, but it can get to be too much at times. Mikey once even followed him into the bathroom! By accident cause he was distracted with talking. But still, that was embarrassing.  
Raph has been really nervous lately. Which Donnie and everyone completely understood. He is going to be a dad after all. Raph's been scared to do something wrong or say the wrong thing. But he's beyond scared of his own temper. He doesn't want to flip out at Don because of Donnie's mood swings. His worst fear is getting angry at his babies. So he's been mediating with Splinter a lot lately. But there is also these moments where he gets extremely protective of Donnie. It happens at random times during the day or even night.  
Raph would stay with Donnie and lavish attention on his swollen belly. Talking to the babies and kissing and rubbing his belly. It always leaves everyone wondering what exactly just happened to Raph. It's a complete 180 to the avoidance Raph usually gave. But Donnie enjoys when Raph becomes so loving to the babies and the babies seem to enjoy the attention too. They move around a lot whenever they get a lot of attention. Or sometimes Donnie thinks when they want attention. It would always kept Donatello up most of the night.  
But Raph has kept his promise and hasn't let Donnie do things alone. He's been helping with scavenging for things. Like for the other cribs and toys and even wood to build a rocking chair. Donnie's brothers have been helping him get everything ready. Donnie loved it because they were listening to everything he said so they can build or refurbish it correctly. Nobody allowed Don to operate any tools or work with any chemicals during his pregnancy. Raph was the one mostly building and refurbishing. And they have been talking names with each other when it was only them two. They haven't really gotten far though. They had a complete different taste when it came to names.  
April has also helped with carrying things back, buying things they need, and cleaning the spare room they never used. They had a spare room that they never refurbished since they never needed it. But now with the babies coming they will need it. April has been the one mostly figuring out how to arrange the room and make it look nice. Mikey helped out a lot with that too. Along with making toys for the babies. He's created a lot of very creative toys.  
Mikey also has been cooking Donnie very special meals. He's been making sure all of Donnie's meals were both yummy and good for the babies. Master Splinter informed Mikey of the things pregnant women should avoid, for the baby's health. Raph has found that his relationship with his rat father has changed. Not too much, but there was this new understanding and comradery. Splinter has been through this before with Tang Shen. And now Raph is going through this with Donnie. Sometimes Raph and Master Splinter would just have a talk, just to talk about the things Raph was going through and feeling. It helped Raph a lot, just like when he would talk with Spike.  
Leo has been the most calm about everything. Although Donnie didn't like how he treated him as some fragile thing. But he understood Leo was just being protective of him and the babies. And then there were the times when he got Donnie away from Mikey and April. Then he would get so excited about teaching the babies ninjutsu. He would go over his plans of what to teach them and when to start, with Donnie. Leo has been amping it up when it comes to his leading. Which annoyed Raph, but Donnie was amused that Leo was preparing so much for when he's a sensei to the babies.  
The babies were a lot more energetic now that everyone knows about them. It's like they seem to know whenever someone is giving them attention because it always riles them up. But Donnie has discovered that the sound of his voice seem to relax them. He read to them often. Sometimes story books but other times one of his science books. They also seem to love music. Anything from classical to current music. Donnie also has found himself craving anything to do with pizza, sweets, and meat majorly. But he's also been drinking water and milk like there was no tomorrow.  
Currently Raph and Donnie were in the lab. Raph was busy working on the wooden parts for the second crib while Donnie was on his computer looking up names. It was hard to find names that he and Raph both liked. Names that Don liked was shot down by Raph for sounding too nerdy or lame. And names Raph liked Donnie didn't because it was either not an actual name or sounded like some gang members name. Donnie was starting to worry that his babies would go without names. Raph already rejected the entire list of names Donnie already had.  
“Hey Raph.” Donnie said to make sure Raph was listening to him. Raph let a “mhmm?” be his response. “Do you think we should include middle names too?” Donnie asked. Raph stopped what he was doing and looked at him.  
“Middle names? We don't even have middle names. Besides, we're having enough trouble agreeing on first names.” He said, then got back to what he was doing.  
“I know, but I was just thinking it would be nice. The babies are going to be much more exposed to the human world than we were. With April being our friend and whatnot.” Donnie said.  
“Yeah, that's a good point. If we can agree on middle names, then they can have middle names.” Raph replied.  
“I really want at least one of them to have a Japanese name. Master Splinter is Japanese and we grew up majorly Japanese, and the babies would be just as exposed to it as we were, so...” Donnie said, letting the suggestion hang in the air.  
There was a moment of quiet. The only sound being the tools Raph was using on the wood. Raph thought about Donnie's suggestion. Donnie looked over to Raph and waited for him to answer.  
“Yeah I guess you're right. One of them will have a Japanese name. To honor Master Splinter and stuff. But I don't want them to have some old dead Italian painter guy's name. I want them to have normal names. Or cool sounding names. And I'm not saying I don't like my name. My name is fine but, we were never intended to get involved with humans. But then we did and... I just don't want my kids to have any more reason to feel like some freak of nature.” Raph admitted.  
Donnie thought over what he said for another quiet moment. They all knew that Raph felt more like a mutant freak then they did. But they did understand how he felt. Donnie then smiled at how fatherly Raph already was being.   
If Raph looked at him at that moment, he would of saw the lovingly expression Donnie had on his face. That kind of loving admiring expression a wife would give to her husband after he did something sweet for her without being told to.   
Raph really wanted his kids to have a better life than they had. Just like any good parent would want. But who said their babies had to have names of Renaissance painters names? That thought gave Donnie an idea.  
“You say that like we're required to name them after renaissance painters. Just because Master Splinter named us after the most famous renaissance painters, doesn't mean we have to do the same.” Donnie began saying. This got Raph's attention and he stopped what he was doing and looked over at Don with a questioning look.  
“What if we named one after a famous artist that has a common name? It would still be a common name that many people have, but he or she would actually be named after a famous artist. Like us.” Donnie explained. Raph went back to continuing what he was doing.  
“So what famous painter has a common name?” He asked. Donnie thought for a second and then snapped his fingers when he thought of one.  
“What about Van Gogh? We could name our baby boy Vincent.” Donnie suggested with a big grin.  
“You mean that guy that did that swirly painting of the night sky? Hmm. Vincent. Vince. You know, I think I kinda like it. Wow, we actually agreed on a name.” Raph said. He smiled a bit. He actually felt kinda proud. Donnie excitedly wrote down the name on a paper, under the column that said “boy names”.  
Raph then stopped working on the wood and stood up. He stretched a bit, cracking some bone, and turned to Donnie. “Come on you pregnant brainiac, let's take a break for lunch.” He said. Donnie nodded, knowing Raph would just drag him off if he refused.


End file.
